a new beginging
by Captain RedBlade
Summary: lucys being neglected by her family so she decides to leave but she meets someone along the way. could this mean love? if so then why is it him. and when did dragons come into the picture? lucyxlaxus.
1. my leaving

I dont own fairy tail just the story

sadness that's how I felt I mean I thought they were my family. No they left me and I was slowly forgotten, even bye natsu. Today was a special day the anniversary of me joining fairy tail. No one remembered, lissana knew so did the master they were the only ones along with happy who knew I still existed. Just when I was about to give up and accept no one would speak with me natsu started walking toward me a grin on his face. I was a little shocked at first but a smiled back none the less. "hey Luce I wanted to talk to you bout something." he said as he sat down next to me I smiled "sure thing". lissana walked up and sat down on the other side of me and smiled as she noticed natsu. "well I was wondering if you would you know be OK if the team split up?" I froze he was still grinning, was he being serious? Lissana had an angry look but before she could say anything I faked a smile "sure thing!" he smiled and gabbed lissana much to her dismay to talk to her in private. I looked down my bangs covering my eyes as I struggled to hold in tears I stood up and walked to the masters office. I didn't even bother to ask mirajane if he was there I knew he was. I knocked on the door and waited for his answer. Not long after I heard shuffling and a "come in" I pushed open the door walked in and shut it quietly. " master I would like to take a temporary leave I just cant handle it anymore." I whispered the last part to myself. I herd him sigh and looked up I could see he was near tears "my child I understand but you must promise me you will come back." his face was now soaked with tears along with mine. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "i promise I will come back no matter what!" I pulled away and whipped away my tears as he removed my mark. I smiled kindly at him, "master makarov please tell lissana and happy that I decided to leave and that they cant do anything till I come back." he nodded too upset to talk. I silently opened the door and walked out, pausing only when I reached the guild doors. But before I could even open them lissana threw them open, anger radiation off her. She ran into me and was slightly surprised that I was there. " Lucy I need to talk to you!" he said urgently I smiled " I need to talk to you to."she grabbed my hand and started pulling me to my apartment. When we exited the guild I saw a confused looking natsu trying to catch lissana. When we reached my apartment I locked all the window and doors and sat down next to lissana on the couch. "natsu wasn't breaking up the team he kicked you out and invited me in!" lissana rushed as I sat down. +I simple sighed " lissana I know I kinda figured it out and that's what I'm here t tell you I'm leaving the guild, temporarily I just wanted you to know the master will explain the rest." she nodded in understanding and hugged me tightly whispering "it's OK I understand and I'll support you, good luck" she stood up and put her hand in the air making it look like the number one. I smiled and did the same. After a little bit she left and I looked around the apartment and sighed knowing I wouldn't be here in a while I wrote two letters one addressed to the guild and one for my landlady I left one on my desk and dropped the latter at the landlady's place. I sighed and looked around the places I would miss slowly making my way to the train. I looked up when I reached it and forced myself not to cry. I bought a bording pass and boded going as far as I could go. Though I didnt expect to see _him _sitting with me.


	2. laxus dragons and royalty oh my

I do not own fairy tail

I sat down and sighed to say I was upset was an understatement. I didn't even know where I was going or what I was going to do. For perhaps the tenth time in the last two minutes I sighed. " well looks like someone isn't in a good mood and I thought that I was the only one who gets grumpy." a voice sounded beside me. I tuned my head slightly to see who had spoken and to my surprise it was laxus. " so why are you upset I can see somethings wrong its written on your face." I crossed my arms indifferently wondering if I should even say anything. After a moment I sighed in defeat, "i left the guild after I was ignored, lied to, and kicked out of natsu's team. Why do you even care it shouldn't even mater too someone like you." I was crying now with my bangs covering some of my face. Wow, I thought, I'm really weak if I'm crying over this! I heard him sigh as the trains bell sounded. " look why don't you come with me it might make you feel better. I'm going to train for a year you could join in get stronger and you could prove to them that you shouldn't be ignored." I stared at him and wiped away my tears. That sounds nice, I thought smiling at him. "sure but only if your not a pervert!" "hey!" I bust out laughing I hadn't done that in a while. He sat back a smile grin as he tried to sleep, I looked out at the scenery passing by outside the train. After some time I fell asleep only to e woken up not seconds later by the great laxus himself. " come on princess we gotta go this is our stop." I yawned and stretched before standing to follow him off the train. As I got off the train I realized we were in the middle of a forest and the train was driving off. Laxus motioned for me to follow as he ventured deeper into the woods. He paused after a few minutes, they were at the edge of a meadow. It was big and covered in flowers, a river running through the middle lading strait to a waterfall with a cave entrance behind it. Its beautiful, I thought in awe my eyes sparkling and jaw dropping. I looked over to see what laxus was doing, he was tense and a scowl was on his face. "laxus?" I questioned he looked in my direction for a moment before he want back to scanning the meadow. " I hear something not normal it kinda sounds like growling and snoring at the same time." he explained. I was slightly scared then I heard I to, except it sounded like it was moving. I looked over to the waterfall and jumped slightly the water was slowly splitting apart from the middle leaving an entrance to the cave. A thud echoed out, then another and another till the echoes ceased. I was frozen and by the sound of it so was laxus, standing at the entrance of the cave was a dragon. It was multicolored like a rainbow and just as graceful. It looked around for a second but when its eyes landed on us it roared in outrage, " who dares to enter my lands? You foolish mortals state your names"! " I'm laxus this is Lucy we apologize for intruding on your land, and if I may what is your name?" laxus spoke before I could register the question and since when was he so polite? The dragon was slightly surprised for a second then it lowered its head. " I'm Silvia my apologies lady Lucy I did not recognize you. You've grown so much your mother would have been proud. Well she probably didn't tell you anything before her departure so ill tell you. Ask any questions you want after the explanation please," she paused for a breath while I was completely confused. " well your mother was the queen of the dragons which means you are the heir. The dragon _princess_ if you will she was a dragon and so are you. Your father I'm, Jude, I'm sorry to say isn't your real father he was just a cover up. And I was told to stay after she died while the other dragons left, to wait for you." I was frozen then I felt laxus nudge me with his elbow. I looked over to him and the dragon. "if you were waiting for me then I guess ill be going with you but only if laxus comes with me."

**please tell me if I did OK id like to know thanks for reading**

**and any suggestions would be great**


	3. return part 1

I dont own fairy tail just the story

Time skip : 7 years

two people stood in front of the guild fairy tail though it war raining and gloomy. The one to the right spoke up his voice gruff and low, " my queen are you sure about this?" " of course lets go" a feminine voice chirped from the left and strode toward the building.

Lucy's p.o.v.

Laxus and I were standing in front of the guild hall,when out of the blue it started pouring! Come on weather give me a break! "are you sure about this?" laxus broke the silence. " of course lets go" I said enthusiastically striding toward the large building. I pushed the door open slightly as laxus caught up to me. Erza however was not in the mood for strangers. . . she stood up abruptly staring at us with distrust, hmm I wonder why I'll ask later.

"what brings you hear? We don't get many _visitors_" I could hear the challenge in her voice, if we said something not to her liking we would be dead. Laxus didn't get the message from me or the deadly vibes radiating off of the woman in armor. " non f your business Titania were hear to speak with the master hear." great just great, I mentally slapped him and erza lept into action. She attacked sword in hand, aiming strait for me. Laxus jumped in front of me successfully blocking her attack though somehow he lost his cloak. I mentally slapped him again for good measure.

Everyone gasped as erza stumbled backward from shock, "laxus you idiot you gave away your identity!" I growled throwing his cloak at him. Everyone gasped again as he got on his hands and knees apologizing over and over. I sighed and slowly looked up to see the master looking on amused by his grandsons actions, and curious over why we were hear. I took a deep breath and looked back over to laxus who had put his cloak back on just not the hood.

**Sorry its short but I thought it would be way easier to update if it was shorter so ya**

**also the characters will be a bit ooc and all well I hope you enjoy **

**next chapter update coming soon**


End file.
